1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a buck circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a computer is powered on, two field effect transistors (FETs) of a buck circuit of the power supply are controlled to operate simultaneously by a pulse width modulation (PWM) control chip, to improve efficiency. However, after the computer is powered off, the FETs of the buck circuit still operate, which wastes energy. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.